


Human

by Krax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Toilet, Weird, idk i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krax/pseuds/Krax
Summary: Basically Dean tries to poop but Castiel doesn't know about personal space.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I m writing because I am bored and i try to exercise my English.  
> So please, if you see any mistakes, let me know.  
> Thank you and enjoy.

It was a quiet day at the bunker, one of the very few relaxing mornings the hunters had.

Sam woke up early making pancakes for team free will.

He liked this, cooking for his family, it made him feel...normal.

Castiel was sitting near him, analysing a mug of coffee.

\- Explain it again, Sam.

\- It's coffee, Cas, humans drink it for energy and it tastes good.

Castiel dips his tongue in the black liquid and he quickly comes to a conclusion.

\- No, it doesn't.

Sam smiles, flipping a pancake under the amazed eyes of the angel.

\- Hey, Cas, could you ask Dean how many pancakes he wants?

-  Of course, Sam.

The angel teleports in Dean position in a second.

\- Dean, how many...

But he is quickly interrupted by the angry yelling coming from the green eyed man.

\- What the fuck, Cas? I'm popping here! Learn to fucking knock!

\- I apologize, Dean, i did not know defecation is a private matter.

\- It is, get out!

This time, Castiel exists using the door, thinking that he should be more human, and humans don't, "zap",  around, as Dean call it.

He waits by the door, and after 3 minutes and 48 seconds he knocks.

\- Dean, are you done defecating? Sam wishes to know how many pancakes would you like.

Dean inhales deeply, he thinks about how he should teach the trenchcoat dude what personal space means.  
But this time, he just exhales and answers.

\- 5, Cas.

He returns to the kitchen, were Sam was still cooking and smiling.

\- Dean wishes for 5 pancakes.

Sam nods and starts putting the pancakes in the plate, politely asking Castiel if he wants some, even though he already knows the answer would be no.

\- Sam, may i ask you how should i act more humanly? I don't wish to upset Dean.

Sam was searching in his mins for the right answer but Dean stepped in the kitchen.

\- Cas, I'm not upset, I'm sorry I yelled at you. 

\- But i was wrong, Dean.

\- It doesn't matter, you are still learning humans habits, and....Cas, you don't need to change, you don't need to be human, you are perfect the way you are.

Castiel cheeka begin to blush and become red as a rose when Dean kissed them.

\- Are you serious?

\- I am, angel.

Dean smiles, leaning forward Castiel's lips.

\- Get a room.

Says Sam as he puts a plate between their lips.


End file.
